Ya no somos niños
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: kazemaru se rencuentra con endou,que pasara la verlo de nuevo (yaoi)


les traigo este onet-shot de endou y kazemaru espero sea del agrado para todas las fans de esta parejita.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya no somos Niños.<strong>

Onet-shot

Hoy me reuní con midorikawa para recordar viejos tiempos después de tanto, creo que él es mi único amigo después de este tiempo ,no dijo que no vea a los demás, pero es el único con el que puedo hablar y me entiende a un 100% a diferencia que de los demás….

-Gracias por invitarme kazemaru…estuvo bueno el almuerzo-

-me alegra que pudieras venir, espero no dejaras nada-

-tranquilo, mi jefe no se dio cuenta …aunque sino me aparezco querrá regañarme- parándose –

-¡espera midorikawa?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-dime…como es que la persona que te gustaba hace 10 años sigue contigo-

-¿cómo?- mirando al peliazul- creo que fue suerte, ya que su padre quería que se casara con yagami…así que creo que fue suerte que él me eligiera a final-

-ya veo…sí que fue suerte-

-bueno, me debo ir… a ,puedes pasarte por la casa prometo que te divertirás-

-claro-

-bueno, nos veremos-

Al ver salir a midorikawa del restaurar de tobitaka , me pregunto que fue realmente lo que hizo que Hiroto prefiriera a ryuuji hasta el final, creo …creo que fue amor algo que yo jamás conseguí…

Ese día no tengo nada planeado así que me voy por la ciudad después de salir del restaurat , sin darme cuenta termino en kazenjiki ,mirar a los niños me recuerda a cuando yo jugaba junto a él, codo a codo ,sentía que el protegía no solo la meta sino tal vez ,mi corazón, es tonto no, ya que al final se fui por elegir a alguien más…

Me quedo en ese lugar hasta que comiensa a caer la tarde , y cuando veo que casi son las 5pm, me pongo de pie de las escaleras para irme a ver a midorikawa, es una hora desde ahí hasta su casa, al darme vuelta me encuentro con esa persona, la que me dejo por alguien más…

-¿he?, kazemaru-

-hola endou-

Sí ,es esta persona la que dejo toda su palabrería de estar junto a mí para irse tras una chica rica ,creo que ella pudo darle más que yo…

Me quedo ahí, pero finjo una sonrisa, no quiero que note que después de tanto tiempo aun duele la herida…

-no sabía que estabas en la ciudad-

-sí, reciente llegue hoy-

-ya veo, y tienes donde quedarte-

-sí, un buen amigo me invito a su casa-

-¿estás bien?, siento que estas extraño, este enfermo-

-no, no es nada –

-que bien, me alegra que no tengas nada malo-

Como si realmente le importara, dijo deje de importarte hace tiempo cuando preferiste el dinero que por amo, cuando la preferiste a ella que a mí….

En ese momento un viento sopla en nuestra dirección, yo veo un poco de reojo a endou mientras el aire ceda y noto como me mira, como antes, pero yo deje de creer en esa mirada …

-bueno endou, debo irme –sonriendo- sino llego a casa mi casero me reñirá seguro –

-kazemaru…- *muy bajo*

-nos veremos después ,adiós-

En ese momento decido irme ya, no quiero verlo, cada minuto a su lado es una puñalada que me recuerda que ya no lo amo, o almenos eso quiero creer, así que quiero alegarme lo más rápido de ese lugar, pero él se acerca a mí llamándome y tomándome del hombro para mirarme

-kazemaru, ¿enserio estas bien?-

-¿perdón?, de que hablas…-

-tu, estas muy extraño conmigo-

-perdona, es tu imaginación –sonriendo- debo irme-

El no permite que me vaya y me toma de la mano entregándome una bolsa de alguna tienda de convivencia y me la entrega en las manos, mientras me empuja con él a su casa, aunque intente negarme, creo que una parte de mi quería ir con él,

A llegar a su casa no hay nadie y sin sonar molesto ,le pregunto por su esposa, él me dice que se fue de viaje con su familia pero el no quiso ir ,prefirió quedarse para estar junto a lo que él quería, clatro que más su segundo amor el futbol,

El me dio una cerveza y comenzamos a tomar sentados en el sofá de esa casa, los tragos llegaban uno tras otro, la conversación paso de cortante a muy animada …. Hasta que sin saber el cómo termine yo sobre él, sobre mi ex – amor …

ambos estábamos en pleno beso ,uno muy lujurioso, creo que fue debido a los tragos ,poco a poco me olvide del mundo real, quería regresar a cuando teníamos 14 años, cuando ambos estábamos juntos, sin que nada nos molestara…

Me separe de ese beso sofocante, y no resistir más, mis lágrimas salieron sin control por mis mejillas ,no podía contener nada, quería sacar mi dolor ya y con el…

-¿Por qué lloras, estas bien?-

-¿porque?-

-¿he?. ¿Qué cosa?-

-por qué termino todo esto así, por que no estoy yo junto a ti, sabes cuánto me aguantado este amor, sabes cuantas veces he querido olvidarte, pero cuando estoy con alguien ,así sea en una simple cita, me siento como si te fuer infiel, te amo tanto que no puedo amar a nadie más, te odio, porque la elegiste en vez de a mí-

Mis lágrimas siguieron, y mi voluntad me traiciono confesando todo ese dolor, no era mentira, después de que terminamos, cuando me dijo que saldría con natsumi, me destroce ,el único que me vio fue midorikawa, que se pasaba en mi casa todos los días, incluso Hiroto creía que le estaba siendo infiel, hasta que el mismo vio la realidad, se sintió mal, pero no mostro tener lastima, intento animarme de igual forma,

Después de la secundaria me fue a estudiar a Italia con una beca, pero seguía en contacto con midorikawa, tal vez no siempre, pero cuando quería desahogarme y llorar midorikawa estaba para mí, el conoce mi dolor, incluso llego a odiar a endou a tal punto que le iba a armar un escándalo al punto de golpearlo, eso me dio miedo y lo detuve,

Creo que era yo el que tenía que enfrentarlo no el,

Sin darme cuenta el me tomo de la cara y se acercó a mí ,mirándome fijamente a la cara, a los ojos ,que no dejaban de llorar…

El me beso directamente, un beso pasional, no pude detenerme seguí ya que quería sentir como era cuando él me amaba y si estaba ebrio al igual que yo seguro lo olvidaría,

El me siguió besando apasionadamente hasta llevarme hacia atrás, recostándome en el sofá mientras el beso seguía, poco a poco mis lágrimas cedían , y mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, ¿talvez por el alcohol o el momento? No sé, pero quería sentían bien, aunque seguro lo lamentaría…

él se alegó de mi después del beso , y suspiro para decirme, que siempre pensó en mí, incluso de mi dolor, después de que me había dejado se sentía mal, pero no quería que pensara que jugaba, realmente creía que algún día conocería a alguien y sería feliz, me dijo que el a pesar de salir con ella, de casarte y vivir junto a ella cada día, cada año, el seguía pensando en mí, que mi recuerdo se había aferrado a él y seguía amándome después de tanto tiempo, pero no quería que pensara jugaba conmigo así que se hizo el idiota conmigo,

Algo en mí no le creí ni un poco, pero otra parte si le creí ciegamente…el momento era de lagrimas, tristeza y confección…pero endou "es y seguirá siendo endou"

-además kazemaru siempre, t e he visto como un gran jugador de futbol, eres excelente-

-¿he? –Sorprendido- que tiene que ver eso, con lo otro-

-¿he?, el que...no sé, pero creo que así te hice no llorar más-

-sales con algo tonto, en una conversación seria….a eso se le llama no madura- mirándolo seriamente-

-¿he?, no perdona, yo lo que quiero…bueno...es, vamos no te molestes-

En ese momento estaba por irme , realmente por un momento me sentía cómodo, pero tenía que salir con su endou natural ,pero antes de seguir, el metió su mano por debajo de mi camisa, yo le mire sorprendido ,para lo que después me dijo algo como …

-voy a demostrarte que aún me importas kazemaru-

Después de eso él se colocó sobre mí, sobre mis labios y comenzó a besar, después de un contacto de un beso pequeño se alegó para abrir mi camisa y quitarse su playera para dejar su torso como el mío al desnudo ,

El prosiguió a besarme de nuevo ,no pude negarme y lo seguí…el ambiente subió y subió, del beso pasamos a deshacernos de toda la ropa que comenzaba a ser de más que estorbosa, él se colocó en medio de mí y en medio de besos me hiso el amor como antes, casi creía era mi primera vez con el…

El coloco su miembro dentro de mi poco a poco, me dolió realmente, ya que confesare jamás estuve con nadie después que el, el beso mis lágrimas , y siguió con lo suyo, después de un susurro de -"prometo ser gentil"-

El comenzó a envestirme lentamente mientras me besaba, poco o a poco aumento los movimientos para penetrarme mas rápido, no pude e vitarlo y solté varios gemidos que podían escucharse bien en ese lugar, nos besábamos y lo hacíamos como cuando había sido nuestra primera vez, me sentía tan feliz, no me importaba nada, seguimos así hasta que terminamos en éxtasis, el termino en mí y yo en mi vientre ,el salió despacio y se recostó sobre mi pecho…me hacía feliz estar así…

Me quede dormido en ese lugar, en aquel sofá, al despertar vi a endou dormido sobre el tapete , y yo sobre el sofá cubierto con una manta, al recordar lo que hice, realmente me sentía más que apenado, busque mi ropa y me vestí lo más rápido posible para salir de ahí, pero cuando buscaba la liga de mi cabello, el s despertó …

-te vas kazemaru?-

-¿he?, bueno…sí, tengo que llegar con mi casero, te lo mencione –sonriendo- gracias por las cervezas-

-¿solo eso puedes decir?-

-sí, ¿Qué quieres que diga?, que deseo repetirlo, perdona, pero no lo creo, no somos niños, ahora tu estas casado y yo soy más que libre, así que solo gracias por las cervezas, endou-

Él se quedó atónito, me imagino que quería que le confesara lo que realmente sentía, que era un –"te amo, después de tanto tiempo, aun te amo, endou"- pero eso no era posible, aunque fueran símpelas palabras ,para ambos era algo más, era reconocer que aún existía ese sentimiento…

-realmente te amo, pero si eso para ti no fue nada está bien, creo que no importa-

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, realmente parecía honesto, que lo decía con toda honestidad y responsabilidad ,reconociendo la importancia de sus palabras, no quería hacerme ilusiones y era mejor que él tampoco, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aun me gusta endou…

Él se acecho a mí y me abrazo, para después pegar su cara en mi pecho, no pude resistirme, comencé a llorar, como si algo en mí con ese abraso ,ese acercamiento con endou se hubiera roto en mil fragmentos…

No pude resistir, quería estar con el de nuevo, no entregarme una sola vez, ser yo que estuviera con él, pero eso era imposible, así que lo empuje ,tome valor y Salí de ese lugar corriendo lo más rápido posible, sabía que no me lo perdonaría, pero estábamos igual ambos sufríamos por ese amor que fue hace tanto tiempo…esperaba poder olvidar ese día, pero era imposible, era un día más a este dolor en el pecho….

* * *

><p>espero les agradara y fuera del agrado de los fans...<p>

_** MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~** _bye -bye


End file.
